1. Technical Field
This invention relates to electrical conduits, and more particularly, to a lock for an electrical conduit.
2. Description of Related Art
Most if not all of the municipalities in the continental United States have conduits than contain electrical wires. The electrical wires supply power to streetlights, recreational areas, and other areas or devices that require electricity. The conduits can run for miles underground and have above ground access points at places like light poles and ground boxes.
Unfortunately, thieves have discovered that the above ground access points have very little protection and that it is relatively easy to use the above ground access points to steal the electrical wire contained in the conduit. Typically, to gain access to the conduit, thieves first break the ground box lid found on most above ground access points. This allows the thief to gain access to and steal thousands of feet of wire contained within the conduit. Once removed, the wire can be sold as scrap copper to metal recyclers.
What is needed is a device or method that will lock or secure existing wires inside an existing conduit and pinch the wires in such a way that is would be impossible or nearly impossible for a would be thief to pull the wires out of the conduit.